bold_andthe_beautifulfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Fashions
Spectra Fashions, (later called Spectra Couture), was an international fashion company started by Sally Spectra, the character of the Bold and the Beautiful. It was first run by the Spectra family. Spectra, would steal design ideas from their competitor Forrester Creations, which started a rage with Stephanie Forrester and Sally began to fall for Stephanie's husband, Eric Forrester. The Spectra's employees were Sally Spectra, her daughter Macy Alexander, and her adopted daughter, Darla Forrester. Macy and Darla were very close, but both got married to Thorne Forrester, Stephanie and Eric's son. Darla had got hit by Taylor Forrester, who had accidentally hit her and Macy hit him after that. A former employee is Clarke Garrison. Clarke was in love with Stephanie and Eric's daughter Kristen, but Margo Lynley ended up pregnant with his child. Clarke had refused to do anything, so Margo blackmailed him for one hundred thousand dollars. Clarke had went to his ex-boss, Sally for a loan. Sally had used this advantage, who would give it to him for six Forrester's originals that she could have passed for her own. Even when Kristen found out about the pregnancy she had forgave him. Clarke was still begin blackmailed by Sally, but soon decided to make some sketches and lied to her that they were Forrester's. Sally later found out the truth, but had let him work for both Spectra and Forrester. Margo, was soon to be married to Bill Spencer Sr., but still had a good hope for the Garrison family. Margo had began to date Mick Savage, Kristen's old flame to break up Clarke's and Kristen's marriage. Margo had given birth to their son Mark Garrison. Clarke and Kristen's marriage was getting them no where and Kristen had left town with their son Mark. Clarke was unemployed and Sally let him have half of Spectra Contour if he had married her. Clarke agreed to think about it, but asked Margo if she'd leave Bill for him. Bill had set up a trust fund for Mark and Margo and had continued to stay married to him. Sally had changed her mind, but Clarke said he'd publish an article why they were engaged and they married by signing a pre-nup. A woman named, Brooke Logan who had married her way through the Forrester family multiple times, almost had killed Macy when Macy was angry at her, she had a car crash. Macy they had a chandelier fall on her at a party which Sally had the choice of life support, but it never came out. Macy was never seen again and presumed dead. They were happily married, but Clarke had soon moved on to Bill's spy, Julie Delorean who had fell for him but was soon backed away. Julie was outraged and handed a manuscript in a tell-all book to Clarke and Bill. Sally had announced that she was pregnant, Clarke was furious and had told her to get an abortion and she then lied about having one. Bill handed a copy of the book to Sally and she fired him. Clarke refused to give up his paternal rights when Bill had offered him one hundred thousand dollars. Clarke had tried to apologized to Sally, but she had admitted she's still pregnant with their child. They started to take child birthing classes to bond and Sally had gave birth to Clarke Junior "CJ" Garrison. Sally then rehired Clarke. Spectra had a branch called, Jackie M Designs founded by Jackie Payne Marone, which her son Nick Marone also worked. When Eric and sleazy little fired Stephanie, Stephanie had got a job at Jackie M Designs. Stephanie had later got rehired by Forrester. Spectra was going down and later eventually went out of business.